


Meredith Freak Out #5,000,007

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I  just needed to make myself write, no matter what it was.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meredith Freak Out #5,000,007

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to make myself write, no matter what it was.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: george](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+george), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Meredith Freak Out #5,000,007

**Title:** Meredith Freak Out #5,000,007  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
**Characters:** Meredith mostly, and some George for flavor. Ship-free!  
**Word Count:** 466.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Spoilers:** post-"Losing My Religion"  
**Author's Notes:** I just needed to make myself write, no matter what it was.

  
Everything's changed.

That's seriously an understatement of the sort only Meredith Grey could think, pacing between Izzie and George's bedrooms a few small hours after prom.

And that's Prom with a capital P because Denny died, and Izzie quit her job, and she'd switched the Ex in Dirty Ex-Mistress for Whore, and then bolted rather than take responsibility for her actions and if that didn't deserve capitalization nothing would.

If anyone asked, she'd swear that's why she didn't go to prom the first time around, because nothing good could ever come from sparkly balloons and body glitter.

All she really wants to do is curl up beside George and Izzie both and NOT talk about anything until they all fall asleep. But Alex had shut Izzie's door with a silent but definitive "I've got this," and she supposed it was only fair because he had been the only one to tear her away from her dead fiancé, so maybe he had shot gun on healing her, too.

Then there was George who. . . well, George was George and also he'd only just moved back in and even more recently decided to forgive her/talk to her/whatever again, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to crawl into bed with him especially without Izzie there to chaperone. Also, there was the small matter of one Dr. Torres who probably wouldn't like Meredith very much for snuggling next to her boyfriend all night.

And of course Cristina had Burke to worry about and not for the first time Meredith wished tragedies would only hit them in ones or possibly twos but not threes, fours, and fives, because they seriouslyseriously_seriously_ needed some freaking downtime every now and then.

But that's what they get, all of them, for going to Prom, being who they are, and expecting things to be okay. They really, really should have known better. _Really_.

So there she is, Meredith Grey, pacing between one friend's door and the other, trying to figure out where to go and whom to choose and wondering when everything got so messed up.

George's door opens suddenly and she stops abruptly, managing a look of deer-in-the-headlights guilt as he blinks all sleepy-eyed at her, glances at Izzie's door, and then stares back at her with a sigh.

"You get the pillows," he says. "I'll get the cocoa and meet you in the bathroom."

And just like that maybe everything hasn't changed after all, not _every_ thing, she thinks with a bit of relief as she gathers pillows and blankets from George's room (they smell like him and hers smell like her and that makes a difference, see) and heads to the bathroom otherwise known in the Grey/Stevens/O'Malley household as Neutral Territory.

Callie can't kill her for sleeping on the cold tile floor with family after all.


End file.
